


Baby, I'm Calling

by SigridStorrada



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Enjolras, Female Grantaire, Femslash, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigridStorrada/pseuds/SigridStorrada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a party and Enjolras hates Grantaire - a Parisian bohemian woman who argues with her and has the most charming crooked smile in the whole city of Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Calling

They had met not long ago, at one of Bahorel's parties at his mistress' apartment. Enjolras hated Grantaire at first, hated the woman who arriving was already drunk and leaning heavily into a young gentleman of indeterminate profession (that meant he was either a son of rich parents or an artist, possibly both). She kissed Bahorel on the mouth and grabbed his glass, winking at him before leaving with his companion to mingle with other guests. Enjolras suspected her to be the kind of a woman to just find herself a rich sponsor and be content just like that. She agreed it was better than falling easily into marriage that made woman into a slave to her husband, and do it only to fulfil family's expectations, but finding oneself relying upon a man in such a way was unimaginable. 

"You wish to find a way to speak to this newcomer?" Courfeyrac appeared by her side, swiftly putting a drink in her hand. She smiled in thanks.

"No" Enjolras took a sip" I wish for you to stop trying to set me up with people, Courfeyrac. Aside from that, they're clearly together".

"I just wanted to introduce us. But if you're not interested, I can take care of him myself."

"Him? And what about his partner?" Enjolras raised eyebrows.

"He's with Grantaire. Everyone knows she doesn't keep her men for long. At the last party, she was with Montparnasse, next, she'd be with someone else. She may even meet him today!"

"And you're not tempted to be the next?"

"No more than you" he threw an arm around her shoulders giving her a side hug. "But forgive me, if you're sure, I'll leave you to your drink and your cigarettes. I'm going to find out who this charming young man is".

"Go but please, tell me if I'm leaving alone" Enjolras squeezed his waist. "I don't want to be left waiting for you the whole night".

"I promise" he kissed her cheek then, downed his glass, and with his most charming smile disappeared in the crowd. Enjolras lighted another cigarette and retrieved towards coach close to the balcony door, barely touched drink still in hand. She'd spend the rest of the night here, in peace, occasionally talking to friends and acquaintances that approached her only to minutes later move one to dance or talk with someone else. Only, when it was already closer to morning than evening, and Enjolras was clearly tipsy and on her way to drunk, with another drink in hand and umpteen cigarette in another, red lipstick long gone, Grantaire appeared. Infuriating, rude, loud and obnoxious, all of Enjolras' assumptions were right.  
The other girl asked Enjolras to light her cigarette, a simple favour Enjolras could not refuse. 

"You don't mind your lover fishing other people?" Grantaire asked when her cigarette was halfway burnt, finally breaking the silence between them. 

"He's just a friend" Enjolras shrugged. "You should mind him stealing your man from you, not me not caring who my friends choose to spend their night with."

"Touche. But I was not planning on coming home with Jehan. He's a great poet. And maybe even a better lover" she exhaled the smoke almost in Enjolras' face, leaning to whisper in her ear. "The things he does with his fingers. I assure you, he's better at it than any pianist I ever had".  
"Then maybe they were barely mediocre" Enjolras looked her straight in the eye. "But I hope you are right, for the sake of my friend. He seemed charmed by the looks of your Jehan. I don't want him to be disappointed".  
At that, Grantaire chuckled like a little girl, in the process pressing closer to Enjolras.

"You're clearly something, Garbo, aren't you?" 

At this, Enjolras frowned. Grantaire teased again. Their whole conversation was a succession of cutting remarks, witty comebacks, and could be pleasant, if not for raising tension, and topics cutting closer to the heart. 

"So what you say, is that women should not vote because they're religious? This is your argument?"  
Enjolras was full of disbelief at what was leaving the other girl mouth.

"No one wants to see how influence of clericalism in them would change our political scene."

"Them? So not you?"

"Garbo, do you see even a bit of clericalism here? The holiest thing in me is between my legs. And this doesn't exactly go with what Church says" she winked. That infuriated Enjolras even more than what was she saying. A simple gesture and she were fuming with rage.

"Every woman deserves a right to vote. As well as every man. And refusing us the right to vote at such a ridiculous premise as the presumable conservatism of women..."

In the end, Enjolras wanted to storm, but Grantaire grabbed her wrist. Enjolras looked down at a strong hand with fiery red nails encircling her wrist.

"I'm Grantaire. And if you would like to repeat this, Garbo, come to the Corinth on next Sunday" Grantaire was smiling. It was a nice smile, Enjolras had to admit, if not a bit cocky and crooked, with a small gap between front teeth.

"Don't call me that".

"Then it's would be only polite to tell me your name".

"It's Enjolras. And if you want to have your mind changed, come to Cafe Musian. That were we meet". With that, she walked away. This first encounter wasn't promising, but nevertheless Enjolras found her thoughts coming back to Grantaire and her strange invitation. Although, she thought, if the girl wants to find her, she would come. Enjolras did not care enough to seek Grantaire herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Garbo became big in the second half of 20s but I took an artistic liberty (especially because I'm not setting it in a certain year). And Mary Pickford does not make such a good nickname.


End file.
